Electric cooking devices as represented by IH (Induction Heating) cooking devices are conventionally proposed. In such electric cooking devices, generally, a top plate is disposed on a heating mechanism, such as a magnetic field generating coil, and portions of the top plate for resting objects to be heated thereon are formed in a so-called flat-top form. Therefore, in recent years, electric cooking devices are spreading fast as cooking devices excellent in aesthetic appearance and cleanability.
For electric cooking devices, in order to implement some functions, such as automatically setting the temperature of an object to be heated and preventing the temperature of the object to be heated from excessively rising, there is a need for detection of the temperature of the object to be heated. Examples of a method for detecting the temperature of an object to be heated are proposed, for example, in Patent Literatures 1 to 4 listed below, which are methods for detecting the temperature of an object to be heated by detecting the intensity of infrared radiation emitted from the object to be heated or the like.
Specifically, for example, Patent Literatures 1 and 2 below propose techniques for detecting the temperature of a pan by detecting infrared radiation emitted from the bottom of the pan.
Patent Literature 3 below proposes a technique in which a black-body material layer made of a material having high absorbance and emittance of infrared wavelength energy is formed on a top plate and the temperature of an object to be heated is detected by detecting infrared radiation emitted by the black-body material layer.
Patent Literature 4 below proposes a technique in which a coating for emitting infrared radiation is formed on a top plate surface on which an object to be heated is to be rested and the temperature of an object to be heated is detected by detecting infrared radiation emitted from the coating.
In detecting the temperature of an object to be heated using infrared radiation in the above manners, infrared light in a wavelength range of up to 4000 nm is generally used as described in Patent Literature 2 below. However, in a low temperature range near 200° C., for example, the intensity of a wavelength portion up to 2500 nm of infrared light emitted from an object to be heated does not change so much with changes in temperature. Therefore, infrared light in a wavelength range of up to 2500 nm is not suitable for temperature detection in the low temperature range. Furthermore, glass generally hardly transmits light having a wavelength of or near 3000 nm. Accordingly, in detecting the temperature of an object to be heated, infrared light in a wavelength range of 3500 nm to 4000 nm is preferably used because it significantly changes the radiation intensity depending on the temperature of the object to be heated even in the low temperature range and allows a glass substrate to transmit it at a transmittance above a certain level.
Meanwhile, in detecting the temperature of an object to be heated using infrared light, infrared light emitted from the object to be heated passes through the top plate and is then detected by a detecting mechanism disposed under the top plate. Therefore, in electric cooking devices employing the method for detecting an object to be heated using infrared light, the top plates are required to have high transmittance in a wavelength range of 3500 nm to 4000 nm.
In addition, electric cooking devices are required to have the invisibility of their internal structure disposed under the top plate, such as a heating mechanism and wiring, from an aesthetic viewpoint. Therefore, in electric cooking devices, the top plates are also required to have low transmittance in a visible wavelength range. An example of a method for lowering the transmittance of a top plate in a visible wavelength range is disclosed, for example, in Patent Literature 5 below, which is a method of forming a light shielding film, together with an oxidation preventing film, in the top plate. Patent Literature 5 discloses, as specific examples of the oxidation resistant film and light blocking film, a silicon nitride film and a Si film, respectively.